Karma
by MaxieGH
Summary: This is a one shot about Liason after the Mexico crap


Xxx

Jason knew where he was but couldn't find the strength to move. He was shot, bleeding out with all hope lost. His mind took him back to an hour ago, when it started and how he got to this point. He knew how long he had been there since he could see the clock from where he laid on the floor. It was an hour ago when he was taken from the docks by force. His head had been covered with a black cloth and his hands and feet tied up. Someone put a hit on him.

Jason was ushered into a house. He had no idea where he was when they got him out of the vehicle because he was punched so many times that he lost track of the direction they had drove in. Once they pushed him down on to a sofa and the black cloth removed from his head Jason's heart sank. It sank with such dread and fear at the realization. He was in Elizabeth's house. The house where his son Jake lived with his brother and mother. This couldn't be happening he thought. Jason had broken all contact with them to keep them safe and now here he was, bringing danger directly into their home.

He was kidnapped by three men he had never seen before. None of them had said a word since he was taken but Jason got the distinct impression they were going to kill him right there. Jason couldn't let that happen. Not here. He couldn't have Elizabeth come home to see him lying dead, or the boys, it would scar them for life. It would tarnish her home. He had to get out of there.

One of them had anticipated Jason's move and held on to his shoulder tight to keep him in place. The other one stood with gun drawn at him with a silencer attached, while the third man took off searching through the house in case anyone was home. Jason knew nobody was there, he knew Elizabeth was at work doing a double shift. Jason also knew that the boy's would be sleeping at her grandmother's when she worked long hours. They were safe. For now.

All of a sudden the gun went off and hit Jason in the leg. He grunted with pain as it went into his thigh. The blood splattered over his clothes and the material covered sofa. It would be a permanent memory of his life lost in this house. They had let the blood soak deep into the fabric before they yanked him on his feet roughly. Two men dragged Jason upstairs following the man with the weapon that would end him.

Jason was fighting the physical pain as his emotions were tearing through him when he realised they were dragging him into the boy's bedroom. Jake and Cameron slept here, having happy dreams and feeling safe. Jason squeezed his eyes shut tight thinking about the mess they were going to do in here. He couldn't breath, trying to catch a breath through this emotional agony. The men pushed him onto one of the beds to ensure it was covered with his blood. Then they stood him upright in between the two single beds. Jason looked down at each bed with remorse and regret. He just prayed to God to spare the two little boys from walking into their room tonight. Jason heard the gun go off but didn't feel anything right away as he was imagining holding his son. But then the pain kicked in and he saw the blood dripping from his shoulder. Blood dripping onto the carpet from the hole. Jason turned to look behind him and saw the blood splattered all over the wall and beds. Tears ran down his cheeks as he silently cried for the two boys he gave up. He had so many regrets and it was too late now to change that

They took him to Elizabeth's room next. Two men pushed him back onto her bed causing him to smear the bed cover with his blood. Jason was feeling weaker by the minute now and couldn't even manage to lift his head. He was remembering the last time he was in this room with Elizabeth as the gun went off. Jason just laid there, numb as her face entered his mind. He had a bullet somewhere in his chest now and was going to die here in her room. Jason was imagining a life he could have had together with Elizabeth, Cameron and Jake as the blood seeped out of his chest drenching the quilt he laid on.

His kidnappers were gone now. Jason heard them leave, he heard their thumping steps descend the staircase and out the front door. He thank god that nobody came home while the murdering trio were there. And now Jason was alone. The men left him there to die alone on Elizabeth's bed.

He couldn't die on this bed. He wouldn't allow himself to take his last breath on the bed he made love to Elizabeth on. With all the strength Jason had left he forced his body to turn over. He was having difficulty breathing but he was determined to get off there. He rolled over again screaming out in pain as he tumbled over the edge hitting the floor with his chest. While the pain was ripping through his whole body Jason took a long hard breath in and turned over once more settling on his back. He stared up at the ceiling focusing where the moonlight was reflecting off the light fixture. His vision was blurring and Jason was fighting to keep his eyes open until he couldn't any longer, his eyelids slowly closed. Once more he fought to open them and looked at the clock on the night stand. He had been in this house for an hour. Jason kept his focus on the time, just waiting to die.

His breathing was becoming more and more shallow and his eyes were getting heavy but he heard something. Someone was coming up the stairs. Jason hoped it wasnt Elizabeth, he couldn't bare to see her face or hear her voice for the last time in painful tears. Jason didn't want her crying over him. He didn't deserve it, not from her.

The footsteps were coming down the hall now. Jason couldn't turn his head to see who was approaching. It could be one of the men coming back to make sure he was dead. Maybe they wanted to finish him off. Jason would welcome it but not here. He prayed they would at least take him somewhere else to do it. The person had stopped at the door way for a few moments before entering. Jason noticed a difference in the sound of their steps coming towards him, they weren't wearing boots. They weren't thumping heavily from their weight, it couldn't be a man drawing near.

A blurred figure stood over him, Jason couldn't focus on her beautiful face, "Elizabeth" he managed a faint whisper. He would die with her name on his lips.

wwwwww

Elizabeth was leaving work early because she was just too tired. She was doing a double shift and knew it was due to the long hours. She had been at the hospital since early morning and was starting to feel it. Her body was tired. Her mind was exhausted and her stomach was tied up in knots, but not from work, she knew that much. No, her issues with her mind and stomach was from overthinking.

Elizabeth had been thinking about Jason way too much lately. She cursed herself for thinking about him. Especially when he didn't even care, he obviously didn't care about her or the boys since he was back with Sam. Apparently, they took a trip together to Mexico to go save his son, Michael, the boy he preferred to be a father to over his own flesh and blood. They came back as a couple, Sam had gushed to Elizabeth the week before. That two bit whore came to tell Elizabeth personally that her and Jason had rekindled their grand love and they were just meant to be together. Elizabeth was mad and angry as hell when she found out Jason had taken back the whore who caused harm to her, Cameron and Jake. So much for Jason handling that slut. She could imagine just how much he did handle her.

So now Elizabeth had been living with the knots of hate in her gut. She hated Jason and his whore. She considered herself lucky she had only seen them once together. That one time did more damage to her heart than Sam spitefully retelling their reunion. The one time where Jason had smiled at her and she didn't return in kind. No, when Elizabeth saw them together she looked at Jason with disgust. He got the message loud and clear to never look her way again.

Elizabeth entered her home and immediately felt uneasy. Something seemed wrong. The boys weren't home, nothing looked out of place so she ignored it and chalked it up to thinking about Jason again. She had to do something about that. Elizabeth needed a distraction from him and this town. A holiday, she thought to herself, as she climbed the stairs to her room. She would take the boys on a trip, Elizabeth decided as she entered her bedroom and froze.

Jason was lying there on her bedroom floor. She had called an ambulance right away while assessing his wounds. It would be a miracle if he was still alive. But he was. She did everything she could to keep him that way until the paramedics arrived. The police had followed them in and after everything was said and done, and Jason was transported to the hospital she was left alone in the house to gather some stuff together.

She stood in her bedroom a long time just staring at her bed, the floor and wall. Jason's blood seemed to fill the room, it was splattered everywhere. Elizabeth fell to her knees thinking about what went on in there. Jason must have suffered she thought. He must have suffered in extreme pain considering he had been shot four times. She heard that from one paramedic who confirmed to another. Jason had been shot in the thigh, shoulder, chest and back.

Pulling herself together Elizabeth started roaming the rooms collecting the boy's things to take with her while they'd be staying at her grandmothers. She would not be able to come back here. Elizabeth knew without a doubt she would not spend another night in this house ever again. She broke down in the boy's bedroom seeing the destruction in there as well. She couldn't handle seeing anymore. With tears in her eyes she rushed through the room packing the boy's things. She had to get out of there quick. The pain in her chest was choking her.

Elizabeth made it down the stairs in record time rushing through the rooms on the first level she came to a halt seeing the blood stained sofa. Elizabeth heaved on a sob wondering why someone would do this to him in her house. She couldn't stand to be there a minute longer and struggled forward to get out of the house without her legs giving way.

xxxx

It was a miracle Jason had survived, he was critical but stable. He had stayed that way for almost a week in ICU. His visitors one by one had sat bedside crying and begging him to wake up. Elizabeth only saw from a distance who was coming and going from Jason's room. All his family, both Quartermaine's and Corinthos' members, one by one, including Sam. Of course the love of his life would be there in his hospital room as well. She was sitting there waiting for her beloved to wake so they could profess their undying love for each other.

Epiphany informed Elizabeth at the nurses station, "Im changing your schedule so you can be moved to ICU to watch over Jason"

Elizabeth refused, "No need Epiphany I don't need to be moved"

The nurse in charged was surprised, "But I thought you might want..."

"Why would I want to?" Elizabeth had interrupted and didn't give her boss time to respond, "I'll stick to my own schedule thanks" then she walked away to continue on her rounds, away from ICU

Elizabeth had continued the rest of the week on her own rounds, staying clear of Jason's room. She also dodged Epiphany's weird and curious stares, until her boss had brought up Jason again telling her he was awake. Epiphany was even more shocked to learn that Elizabeth still didn't want to see him, "What's going on with you Elizabeth?" her boss queried with concern

"Nothing. Why would I want to see someone who doesn't want to see me?"

"That's not true, Jason would want to see you"

They were interrupted by Dr Scorpio, "Jason woke up" she came to tell Elizabeth after she had examined him with Patrick.

"I heard" she replied still making notes in a patients folder

Epiphany chimed in, "I just told Elizabeth the same thing"

"Well I'm sure Epiphany wouldn't mind you taking a ten minute break" Robin directed at her friend

"Of course she can" Epiphany agreed

"Nope" Elizabeth shook her head at Robin, "Just like I told Epiphany, I have no intention on visiting him. I'm sure he has plenty of people he would rather see anyway"

The doctor and head nurse eyed each other wondering what was going on with Elizabeth and Robin asked, "Why won't you go see him?"

Elizabeth shrugged a shoulder and replied, "I'm happy Jason woke up with no permanent damage but we mean nothing to each other. There is no need for me to go see him. Simple" Elizabeth walked away not wanting to answer anymore questions.

A few days later Epiphany was asked by Jason to discretely go in search for Elizabeth to tell her he really wanted to see her, "I told you he would want to see you"

Elizabeth declined rolling her eyes telling Epiphany, "Jason is just confused with all the drugs in his system and he obviously asked for the wrong woman" she told the nurse messenger, "The woman he wants to see is Sam not me" just before leaving Elizabeth told her politely, "And I'd really appreciate it if you don't mention his name to me again"

wwwwww

Once Jason woke he was told of the extent of his injuries. Robin and Patrick explained he was lucky to be alive and had a hard road ahead. He would have to be in rehabilitation for a long time to be able to walk normally again and have proper use of his right arm. He didn't care about any of that, he was still able to move and feel his legs so he wasn't worrying too much. All he had on his mind was that he remembered everything that happened and once he was fit again the person responsible would be paying for it.

Jason was also told by his friends Elizabeth was the one who found him. Jason remembered her coming into the room to find him almost dead. Her face was the last thing he saw before passing out. He had asked how Elizabeth was after the ordeal and how she was coping but none of his friends or family knew the answer. Nobody had bothered to ask her. Not one of them had ever checked on her to ask if she was okay. They just figured she was fine since she was still working and she was living with her grandmother. Apparently they thought she had her grandmother to lean on if she needed to. That's all they knew.

Jason was also pissed off to find out nobody, not even Sonny had organised to clean up the mess in Elizabeth's house. Nobody cared to fix the house where his son lived. When one of the guards had come to visit, Jason had asked that he get someone to clean up Elizabeth's home and replace everything that was damaged. The guard went to work on it right away, but an hour later he was back to deliver some bad news. Jason was saddened to hear that the house had been stripped bare and put on the market. Elizabeth was selling the house she loved. He just felt worse after that. Jason had waited days for Elizabeth to visit. But she never came. She didn't even come when he sent Epiphany to look for her.

"I'm sorry Jason but she is refusing to come"

She really did hate him. Jason knew it from the last time he had seen her in public. He knew right in that moment Elizabeth hated him. And she obviously still did, "What did she say?"

Epiphany squeezed her lips together and shook her head, "I don't think it matters what she said"

"Just tell me...please?"

The nurse hesitated, "Well...Elizabeth just thinks you're drugged up and confused" she shrugged

"About what?"

"That you probably meant to ask for Sam, not her"

Jason sighed heavily and dropped back into his pillow, "I understand why she would say that" but it still broke his heart

Epiphany narrowed her eyes at the patient, "Well of course since you are back with her" she waved a hand around, "What's going on here? Is there something I should know about why Elizabeth is acting strange? You seem to know what's going on in her head"

"Close the door" Jason commanded, deciding to tell Epiphany hoping she could help in some way

wwwwwww

Jason had been getting better and better by the day. He had been in hospital for twelve days and was recovering well. He was sitting up and eating a little by the time things took a bad turn. A really bad turn that caused Jason to be rushed into surgery after suddenly having a seizure. Jason died on the table two hours later.

Now here Elizabeth was two days after his death attending Jason's funeral. She watched the scene going on in the front pews. The Quartermaine's and Corinthos' all up front crying over the death of their loved one. And there was Sam joining in with both families mourning her lover. Her grand love as she had called him.

The service was over and done with. The attendees gathered around the grieving families to pay their respects but Elizabeth wasn't one of them. She would not pretend to care about these people. She would not forget the hate she had over Sam or Jason. Elizabeth had her heart ripped out by Jason's betrayal but nothing compared to the pain and suffering she was feeling about his death. Elizabeth hated him but she didn't want him dead. She loved him as much as she hated him but she wouldn't be a hypocrite and grieve with those people Jason chose over her and her boys.

It was time to organize that trip, she thought as she walked back to her car. Elizabeth had waited for Jason to fully recover before she took off with the boys but he didn't. He was gone from her life and gone from Port Charles and so would she now. Elizabeth would take the boys and leave this place forever. There was no way she could stay here with all their memories. Her's and Jason's memories. The good and the bad. She would leave him behind in her past.

Elizabeth was almost to her car when Diane approached. She wanted to pay her respects to Elizabeth, "I'm truly sorry for your loss" giving her condolences

Declining politely Elizabeth explained to the attorney, "I was nothing to Jason but thanks for thinking of me anyway"

Diane had argued the point, "Elizabeth, that is most definitely not true. I met with Jason just an hour before he went into surgery and I know for a fact you and the boys meant the world to him"

Elizabeth wasn't in the mood to banter with the legal aid and stated adamently, "I don't want to argue with you Diane, but you are very wrong about that. I have to go" she said her goodbyes.

Diane stopped Elizabeth entering her vehicle, "Wait" holding out an envelope, "Jason asked me to give this to you"

She wouldn't accept it, "I dont want or need another payoff Diane"

The attorney was very disappointed in hearing that, "Its not and just so it's clear, the other one was not a payoff either. You know that money was for the boys future"

"Whatever" Elizabeth flicked a wrist, "It was a payoff to justify his guilt to the woman he really loves and I don't want this one"

"I don't know what's in the envelope but I can assure you it isn't money" Diane shoved it into Elizabeth's hand. She also added to the young mother, "on another note, Jason left his ELQ shares to Jake and Cameron" before Elizabeth could protest Diane explained, "Jason left me in charge of the boy's shares so you won't need to handle anything or anyone regarding ELQ" she went on to tell Elizabeth, "Jason also left you a property he purchased years ago"

Elizabeth did voice her protest to that request, "I don't want it. Im okay about the ELQ shares as long as I don't need to deal with anyone or anything. But about this property do whatever you want with it, give it to someone else, I don't care because I'm not accepting it"

Diane gave Elizabeth the necessary paperwork regarding the property and told her, "I can't do anything else with it. It's been placed in a private trust fund including the boys. So just think about it before making any decisions"

wwwww

After Diane had given the paperwork to her she put it aside. It wasn't the time and she didn't feel ready to find out what was in it. Elizabeth wanted out of Port Charles right away and it only took her three days after the funeral to be on her way to Croatia to live with her parents. The boys had been excited to be moving there even if it was only a temporary stop. Elizabeth would stay there as long as it took to find the right location for her and the boys. She could take her time deciding on a permanent place for them.

Elizabeth had been living with her parents for five months when she was tossing and turning one night and couldn't fall asleep. That's when she remembered the envelope and paperwork Jason had left for her. There was a note that was attached to the deeds of a house with a single key. She noticed the deeds weren't in specific names. It looked like it was registered under a business name. Maybe that was the name of the trust Jason had set up. Vetro Rosso. It was definitely an Italian name. She did a quick google search to find the translation. Tears poured out as she read the meaning...Red Glass

Jason said on the note he was giving her a large piece of land with a three bedroom house in Italy. He explained he had bought the property a while ago knowing she always wanted to go there. He had hoped they could have visited there together. Jason wrote he had many regrets and not taking her to Italy was one of them. He hoped she would take the opportunity and take the boys soon to visit the place she always wanted to go.

After crying over the first note Elizabeth held onto the envelope that Diane indicated wasn't a payoff. She had stared at her name on the front with Jason's handwriting for a long time before opening it.

The first thing Elizabeth noticed was that Jason dated the letter, the day he died. It surprised her but what intrigued Elizabeth more was that he added the time he wrote it, twenty three minutes before he was rushed into surgery. Elizabeth shook her head remembering the exact time Jason had his seizure and the exact time he was pronounced dead. Those times were ingrained into her memory because she had been working on his floor the day it happened.

Taking a calming breath she started reading. Elizabeth stopped reading after the first sentence and cried. Jason's first words to her were, Please don't hate me. It felt like hours before she willed herself to stop and continue reading. She wiped her drenched face and eyes to focus. Jason was admitting that he messed up. He made the biggest mistake of his life and regrets every second they were apart. He regretted everything that pertained to hurting her and the boys. Jason explained that the last time he saw her he knew what his actions caused. He wished he could erase the image of her face looking at him with hate and disgust but he was also grateful for seeing it. Jason said that moment changed him.

He had realized what he had done when he went back to Sam. He had no excuse for his actions and could only justify it by being an idiot who was on an emotional roller coaster after they parted. Jason told her he had decided in that moment to make changes. He explained to Elizabeth he broke up with Sam that day and cut all ties with her. After the look she gave him, Jason told Sam he was still in love with Elizabeth and would not betray her or the boys any longer. Sam had seemed to take it well but he would be prepared for any retaliation from her towards Elizabeth and the boys. Jason had someone watching them every minute of the day and night. Sam would not get a chance to hurt them again. After the attempt on his life Jason begged Elizabeth to be careful. He said when something happens to him she should leave town. Take the boys and visit Italy, or anywhere she wanted. He told her to never let her guard down, Jason warned her repeatedly.

Jason finished his letter telling Elizabeth he loved her and the boys with all his heart. He always loved her and always will. They were the first thing he thought of when he woke and the last thing before sleeping. Jason wrote, please forgive me because YOU are my first, last and always.

xxx

After crying herself to sleep Elizabeth woke in a panic, something had spurred her awake. Her mind was racing to figure out what it was. She realized she hadn't been sleeping long but something was still gnawing at her. Elizabeth frantically searched for the letter on her messy blankets. Once she found the crumbled paper she gently smoothed it out and glanced over it again. The date, the time. She stared back and forth, the time, the date. Then then her eyes scanned his words, 'when something happens to me' then it hit her. Jason was alive. He gave her a clue he knew he was going to "die" when he wrote the letter.

She quickly packed some clothes in a small carry bag along with the letter and paperwork she needed regarding the Italian property. Then left a note for her parents. Rushing through the house as quietly as possible she checked on her sleeping boys then her mom and dad. She must have woken her father because he had stopped her as she was walking out the door at three thirty in the morning. Elizabeth quickly explained about the property in Italy Jason left her and asked her father to watch over the children for a few days until she came back. He had no problem with her request but was concerned with how eager she wanted to leave and so suddenly. Elizabeth promised to explain when she got back. And then she drove off heading to the airport while a car followed behind. Elizabeth knew it was one of Jason's guards so she approached the surprised looking man at the international terminal. They had a conversation regarding the children and where she was headed to. The guard had backed off and went back to his post at the Webber household.

Elizabeth landed in Italy a couple hours later and hired a car to get to the property. Another forty five minute drive and she was turning into a long driveway. She stood at the front of the cute three bedroom house. It was beautiful with all the greenery surrounding the land. The key fit perfectly letting her open the front door into her new home. Elizabeth froze with doubt. What if she was just crazy to believe...she thought to herself. What if it was just another disappointment. Could she handle the heartbreak again? But what if it was true? Elizabeth felt it was. It had to be, she told herself. Jason just had to be here. She ran through the house searching all rooms calling out his name. He was no where to be found and the place looked deserted. It was evident that nobody was living here. She was wrong, Jason wasn't here.

Something caught her eye in the distance. Someone. It was a man outside towards the back of the property. Elizabeth ran out of the house screaming out Jason's name as she ran over the freshly cut grass. As she got closer Elizabeth realized it wasn't him. It wasn't Jason. He had a similar build but it definitely wasn't him as her feet stalled coming to a stop a few feet away from the stranger. The man had noticed her and walked towards a crying Elizabeth. He had a curious look that made her realize he didn't speak English. Jason's name fell from her crying lips and the man nodded saying yes. Elizabeth knew he didn't understand what she was saying so she shook her head telling him he wasn't who she thought he was. She told the man he wasn't Jason. He just nodded again saying yes. It was useless, Elizabeth told herself. That was until the stranger pointed behind her and repeated, Jason.

Elizabeth spun around to look at what he was pointing at. Jason, she whispered on a sob. He was there. Maybe she conjured him up in her mind. A dream. Maybe she was just imagining Jason walking towards her. He was walking slowly with the aid of a cane, but she wasn't dreaming. He was alive. It was him, she could feel it in her heart. Jason was wearing his usual t-shirt and jeans. His hair still spiked the same as always. He was slimmer but definitely still the tall muscled man she knew. Elizabeth was scared to move, maybe the fear of him being a dream halted her limbs in place. He whispered her name when he came to a stop right in front of her

Elizabeth reached out to touch his heart, her palm sitting over the thumping beat indicating he was in fact standing there, alive, in the flesh.

"You're real" she says softly

"I am" Jason replied placing his hand over hers, "I'm here" he told her moving his hand to her cheek.

Elizabeth covered his hand with hers and closed her eyes, "Don't disappear" she wished aloud

"Never again" Jason promised as his lips captured hers.

Elizabeth held on tight while their mouths had a slow passionate reunion.

Jason pulled back and stared, "I started to think you were never going to come" he voiced, "I thought you weren't ever going to forgive me"

Elizabeth answered, "I only read your letter last night and then this morning it hit me you were still alive. The date and time was your clue right?

"I knew my little Alias would get it" he chuckled

Tears welled up in her eyes, "You remember?"

"I remember everything about us"

She threw herself at him and kissed Jason on the lips, cheek, chin, all over his face, "Oh my god" Elizabeth started freaking out and pulled back, "Are you okay?" her hands roamed his chest and arms, "I mean physically, what happened...?"

"I'm fine. Almost one hundred percent" he explained, "The doctors think I'll be able to walk without this thing.." he slightly lifted the cane, "In a couple weeks"

"So you're physically okay? Really?"

"Yes, I'm defini..."

Then she slapped him

Jason rubbed his cheek, "Okay, I deserved that" he smiled

"That was for not telling me what you were up to"

"Elizabeth I had to keep..."

"If you mention danger I'll give you another one" she threatened

Jason chuckled, "I was going to..." he saw her eyes narrow with a glare, "but just this once, it would have been the last time. I promise. Once I'm fully recovered I need to go back to Port Charles and then..."

"What!? So you're not going to stay..." she air quoted, "dead"

"I am, I will but I just need to tie up some lose ends"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Of course. I'm sure you have things to discuss with Sonny"

"He doesn't know I'm still alive"

Her eyes widened in shock, "He doesn't? Then who...helped you?"

"Diane, Epiphany, Robin and Patrick" his hand smoothed down the side of her head, "That's it, and you now of course"

Elizabeths mouth dropped open, "Not...nobody else?"

"Nope. I didn't want anyone else knowing. I've started a new life here and hopefully you and the boys will too" he looked at her with a nervous hope

"I...but..."

"You don't have to decide right now"

"No!" Elizabeth nodded her head, "I want to...I do...but what about.." she creased her forehead, "What name are you going by?"

"Jason Moore. And if you agree, the paperwork is ready to go. I set up for the boys name changes on their birth certificates"

"Birth certificates?"

"It would be untraceable if they were shown being born with Jason Moore as their father"

"And what about me?"

"You can either disappear on paper, leave a dead end trail or..." he hesitated

"Or?"

Jason dropped his cane and wrapped his arms around her, "Or you can reach into my pocket"

Elizabeth chuckled, "What?"

"Just do it" their eyes locked on one another while Elizabeth's hand wandered, "I said pocket" Jason chuckled as her hand brushed over his zipper

"You're no fun" she giggled squeezing her hands into both his front denim pocket

"I'm trying to be serious. We have plenty of time to have fun later"

Elizabeth's hand froze when she felt it, "Jason?" she took it out and looked at the ruby surrounded in small diamonds. With tears forming, "Is this..."

"Elizabeth, I won't back out this time. I promise. I swear it will be different this time"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel obliga..."

"Don't say it. You or the boys are not an obligation" Jason moved, started to kneel

"What are you doing?" she panicked holding on to give him support, "You're going to hurt yourself"

"I'm fine. I want to do this" Jason settled himself and took the ring from her. Holding onto Elizabeth's left hand, "Elizabeth Webber will you marry me and spend the rest of our lives as Mr and Mrs Moore?" he moved the ring into place

Elizabeth was crying, "Yes" she crouched down on her knees too and kissed him

Jason captured her lips giving her a soft and gentle kiss. His mouth hovered over hers, "I've never felt like this before. Ever. You make me happy and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I promise"

"I'm going to make sure you never regret this"

"No regrets"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Never, now...about that fun. Just how much can you have?"

"As much as you're willing to give" Jason stood and lifted her up with him, "But first I need to tell you something because I don't want any anymore secrets between us"

"Okay" Elizabeth looked on with curiosity

"It's about what happened to me. I know who did it and why"

"You do?" Elizabeth didn't know why she was surprised but she was, "How?"

"I remember everything that happened and who was there. But it's up to you if you want to know because I will be going back for revenge especially since they organized it to happen in your house"

Elizabeth but her bottom lip in contemplation, "Do you think I'd want to know? Do I know these people?"

"It was one person" Jason took a hard breath in and out and sighed, "You know who it is" Jason could see her struggling with the decision, "If it helps, this can't and won't be traced back to me, or you. Elizabeth, I really need to do this because you and the boys will never be safe if I let this go"

"Okay"

"You sure?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes. I don't care about myself but if you think the boys are still in danger then I want to know who it is and I don't have an issue with you...doing what you have to do to keep them safe. I just don't want to know how"

"As long as you're sure and for the record, I would never tell you how"

Elizabeth took a deep breath in, "Okay, tell me"

Jason looked at her a few moments, she nodded, he tells her, "Sam"

Elizabeths eyes widened in shock, "She tried to kill you?"

He nodded, "She paid three guys to do it" Jason laughed bitterly, "She used my money. I literally paid for my own death warrant" he shook his head, "When the guys finished with me Sam showed up before you did..."

Jason went on to explain. He had lost consciousness after the men left because Jason woke to a heel digging in his side. When he realized it was Sam he stayed silent and faked being dead. He heard her ranting like a lunatic. Sam was saying he shouldn't have dumped her, especially for Elizabeth. She had told him that this was his punishment for leaving her and that dying in Elizabeth's and his son's house was her prize. Jason said he couldn't remember everything she said but that was mostly the reason she did it. It was the old cliche, if she couldn't have him then nobody else could, especially Elizabeth. Sam had kicked him and rolled him over with her foot, shot him in the back then left.

"I'm coming with you" Elizabeth demanded once Jason finished telling the story

"What?" Jason shook his head, "No way"

"Yes I am. I don't want to be there when you...you know...but I want her to know we both know what she did and why"

"No!" Jason folded his arms over his chest

"Yes!" Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips

Jason dropped his arms down by his side, "This is real. It isn't some movie or soap opera Elizabeth"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, I know that because if this was a movie or soap opera we would have been having sex right now"

Jason's chin dropped as his eyes raised at hers in surpize, he tilted his head, "That can be arranged"

Elizabeth grabbed his hand and started walking towards the house, "We'll leave tomorrow morning"

Jason pulled her hand back towards him, "I don't live in that house yet, I was waiting for you" he pointed to a small cottage off to the left, "I live in there"


End file.
